Booster stations are commonly used to assist in the transfer of water from one location to another. Booster stations commonly employ a pump which receives the water, boosts the pressure of the water to a desired level and discharges the water for transfer to a location downstream from the booster system. A system of pipes within the booster station connect the pump to underground water pipes. The pump is enclosed in a station enclosure located above ground. When installed in the field, the station enclosure is supported by a foundation within the ground. The system of booster station pipes are located within the foundation and connect to the underground water pipes that extend through the foundation walls.
Field installation of a typical booster station is a relatively lengthy and complex process. After excavating the desired location along the water transfer system, a concrete foundation is poured around the existing underground water pipes. The foundation usually consists of four walls and a partial foundation floor which has a relatively large opening for fluid drainage. The foundation must cure a minimum amount of time before the booster station must be installed, so completion of the booster station is delayed during this cure time. In addition, in many regions of the country weather conditions prevent pouring of concrete during the winter months thereby limiting the season during which booster stations may be installed.
Once the foundation has properly cured, the booster station pipes are installed. Because the underground water pipes are fixed in place by the poured concrete foundation, misalignment between the underground pipes and those of the booster station may cause difficulty in the installation process. The booster station pipes are connected to the water pipes and routed to the above ground pump. Thrust blocks, which may require significant adjustments, are used to support and locate the booster station pipes during installation. The booster station pipes must be pressure tested after they are installed to verify that the connections will hold during booster station operation. This field testing of the pipes is time consuming and if a defect is detected, replacement parts not available in the field may be needed, further delaying installation.
The pouring of the concrete foundation, field connection of the attendant components, and testing of the booster station pipes adds significant cost and delay to the installation of booster stations.